Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios
__NOEDITSECTION__ | accessdate= 2014-09-12}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer |Medien = Steckmodul |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Mario vs. Donkey Kong |Nachfolger = Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Die Rückkehr der Mini-Marios!}} ist ein Jump'n'Run-Spiel aus dem Hause Nintendo und eines der vielen Donkey Kong-Games. Dies jedoch kein Spiel der DK-Hauptreihe, sondern ein sogenanntes Spin-off-Game. Gameplay Handlung Zuerst ist eine Werbung über den neuen Super Mini Mario World Theme Park zu sehen, der ein Vergnügungspark über Mini Marios, Mini Peachs, Mini Toads und Mini Donkey Kongs ist. Schließlich sind einige Toads zu sehen, die beobachten, wie Mario und Pauline das Band zerschneiden, um den Park zu eröffnen. Donkey Kong verliebt sich in Pauline, als er sie in dieser Werbung sieht. Er wollte ihr einen Mini Donkey Kong als Geschenk überreichen, aber Mario versuchte dies auch mit einem Mini Mario, wobei Pauline den Mini-Mario auswählte und sie so Donkey Kongs Herz brach. Zornig darüber, zerstört Donkey Kong einige andere Mini-Figuren und schnappt sich Pauline. DK geht in den Aufzug, woran ihn Mario noch hindern will, wozu dieser aber zu spät kommt. Donkey Kong verschleppt Pauline auf das Dach des Gebäudes und Mario weiß zunächst nicht, was er tun soll, bis er von zwei Mini-Marios Hilfe angeboten bekommt. Schließlich findet Mario Pauline unversehrt auf dem Dach vor, umgeben von unzähligen Geschenken. Donkey Kong bereut seine Tat, als plötzlich ein Mini-Donkey Kong über den Boden auf sie zuflitzt. Pauline hebt diesen Mini-DK hoch und küsst ihn, was Donkey Kong glücklich macht. Spielbare Charaktere * Mario Gegner * "Bloopers" * Bombenfisch * Kerzen * Feuer * "Firebars" * "Jetpack-Guys" * "Mini Bob-ombs" * "Mini Krabben" * "Mini Shy Guys" * "Mini Snifits" * Mumien * "Nitpickers" * "Polterguys" * "Snapjaws" * "Sparks" * "Swoopers" * 2Thwomps" * Venus-Feuer-Fallen * "Capture Kongs" * "Circus Kongs" * "Cool Kongs" * "Crash Kongs" * "Thwomp Kongs" * Donkey Kong Items Es gibt auch hier verschiedenste Dinge zu sammeln, die hier mit ihren Punkt-Werten aufgelistet sind: * Mini-Mario ** Wert: 1.000 Punkte * Bonus für das Sammeln von allen Mini-Marios ** Wert: 5.000 Punkte * Mini-Mario-Karteneine pro Level ** Wert: 1.000 Punkte * Kombodas Einsammeln von Mini-Marios kurz hintereinander ** Wert: 1.000 + das doppelte pro zusätzlich gesammelten Mini-Mario ** Beispiel: 2 Minis hintereinander = 1.000 + 2.000 = 3.000 Punkte ** 4 Minis hintereinander = 1.000 + 2.000 + 4.000 + 8.000 = 15.000 Punkte * Einsammeln von allen Minis kurz hintereinander ("perfect chain": ** Wert: 5.000 Punkte * Abschluss einer "perfect chain" mit einem Gold-Mini-Mario ** Wert: letzter Bonus wird verdoppelt ** Beispiel: 3 Minis = 1.000 + 2.000 + 8.000 (4.000*2) = 11.000 Bonus-Punkte) Werden alle oben aufgelisteten Items gesammelt, erhält der Spieler einen goldenen Stern für dieses Level. Außerdem sind noch Silver- und Bronze-Sterne erhältlich. Diese Sterne schalten am Spielende Extras frei. Es sind auch andere Items sammelbar, die hier aufgelistet sind: * Münzen * große Coins * Mini-Mario-Karten * Goal * Hammer * ?-Blocks * Feuerblumen * Pink-Blocks * gelbe Feder * blaue Feder * "Conveyor Belt" * Aufzug * Farbwechsel * Warp-Rohre * Rotate-Pipes * Water-Valve * Magnetische Blöcke * Swing-Bars * drehende Stabmagnete * Donut-Blöcke * sich bewegende Plattformen * Balance-Beams * Feuer-Blöcke * Bomben-Blöcke Freischaltbares * Construction-Kits ** Dies sind Teile einer Welt, die in der Constrution-Zone vom Spieler bearbeitet werden können. * Bonus Construction-Kits ** Hat man in allen Level alle Mini-Games gespielt, werden spezielle Construction-Kits freigeschaltet. Hier ist den Gegner und Alliierten von Mario quasi eine künstliche Itelligenz mitgegeben worden. * Title-Screen-Change ** Hier können die dargestellten Mini-Marios durch einen Aufwand von 80 Bronze-, Silber oder Goldsternen in Mini-Toads o.a. verwandelt werden. * Basement ** hat man das Haupt-Spiel bereits einmal durchgespielt und wählt man dann die selbe Speicherdatei aus, gelangt man in eine andere Welt, die "DK's Versteck" genannt wird. Hier warten in den Leveln B1 und B2 zwei Extra-Bossbattles. * New Minis ** Andere Mini-Spielzeuge (Mini-Peach, Mini-Toad, Mini-Donkey Kong) können freigeschaltet und anschließend auch gespielt werden. Stockwerke (Level) Jede Etage des Gebäudes setzt sich aus neun Level'' mit einem '''Minispiel und einem Donkey Kong-Bossbattle zusammen. Die Welten: # "Pilz-Mayhem" # "Tropische Insel" # "Pipe Works" # "Magnet-Mania" # "Lava-Dome" # "Toadstool-Burg" # "Spooky-Attic" # "Dschungel-Hijinks" die Minispiele Wie oben bereits erwähnt, enthält jedes Level eine Mini-Mario-Karte, welche aneinandergereiht das Wort "MINIMARIO" ergeben. Sammelt man alle diese Karten, wird folgendes Minispiel freigespielt: "Shy Guy Smash" In diesem Spiel muss der Spieler 25 Mini Shy Guys mit dem Touchpen des Nintendo DS-Systems antippen, um diese zu eliminieren. Hat man dies geschafft, gelangt man in ein höheres Level, wodurch sich die Rohranzahl (aus denen diese Shy Guys kommen) erhöht und zusätzlich Mini-Bob-ombs rauskommen, deren Berühren 5 Minuspunkte einbringt. Ist man über die 25 gekommen, kann man seinen eigenen Rekord brechen. das DK-Bossbattle Zum Ende jedes Levels kommt es zur Begegnung zwischen DK und Mario, wobei Mario hier Mini-Marios, die er im Level gesammelt hat, auf DK mittels einer Kanone schießt, um diesen zu treffen. Währenddessen lässt Donkey Kong von seiner Plattform Items fallen, die die Minis zerstören können und Dabei kann die Kanone in Levels mit einer ungeraden Nummer nur senkrecht nach oben schießen, in jenen mit einer geraden Nummer nur gegen eine Art Bande, um ihn indirekt zu treffen. das finale Bossbattle Sofort nach der letzten Welt kommt es zum finalen Bossbattle zwischen Mario und Donkey Kong. Dabei wirft DK Minis nach unten, welche Mario fangen muss und DK damit treffen muss, bevor sechs Minis durch Fässer, etc. zerstört werden. Spielmodi Es sind diverse Spielmodi verfügbar:This list was copied out of the mariowiki.com by S17 on 2012-05-07 * Hauptspiel -> oben beschrieben, max. 3 Speicherdateien * "Construction-Zone" -> Level Editor; diese Level können auch online mit Freunden gespielt werden. ** Level spielen -> selbst erstellte Level können hier gespielt werden. ** Level bearbeiten-> Spieler können insgesamt 11 bereits existierende Welten bearbeiten. *** Level löschen -> Spieler können Level löschen ** Nintendo WFC *** Synchronisieren -> Spieler müssen sich per WFC verbinden um eigene Level, etc. mit anderen zu spielen *** Receive -> Sind die Codes des Spielers bekannt, so können nach Belieben Level hin- und her- transferiert werden *** Nintendo WFC Config -> Einstellungen für WFC können getätigt werden *** WFC Friends -> hier können Codes, etc von bis zu 60 Freunden gespeichert werden. ** Multi-Card -> Zwei Spieler können, solange jeder ein Spiel hat, Dateien lokal verschieben *** Broadcast -> Sende-Menü; der andere Spieler muss "Receive" auswählen *** Receive -> Empfangen-Menü; der andere Spieler muss "Broadcast" auswählen * Options ** Audio -> Einstellungen zur Lautstärke, etc; Anhören aller Musik-Tracks möglich ** Shauraum *** Filme -> Im Spiel sind drei Filme zu finden, einer ist vorinstalliert und diese können hier angesehen werden *** Gallerie -> Es können hier 18 Bilder angesehen werden, 16 davon sind jeweils zwei pro Level, eins vor und eins nach dem Bossbattle. Ein Weiteres ist die Credits-Übersicht und das letzte ist ein geheimes Bild aus einem Teil des Haupt-Spiels. *** Credits -> Credits werden erneut angezeigt *** Titel ** Register -> Profil-Namen-Umbenennung möglich ** Single Card -> eine Demo-Version kann trotz nur einer Karte von einem zum andern NDS-System geschickt werden ** Alles löschen -> dieser Befehl löscht sämtliche Daten, sowohl die des Hauptspiels auch die der Construction Zone, etc. ** NintendoWiFi.com -> Spieler können ihre Erfolge mit der Welt hier teilen. Links Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Donkey Kong Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Puzzle Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:2007